Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to batteries for portable electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to mechanical structures for maintaining structural integrity in cylindrical pouch battery cells.
Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are presently used to provide power to a wide variety of portable electronic devices, including laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital music players and cordless power tools. The most commonly used type of rechargeable battery is a lithium battery, which can include a lithium-ion or a lithium-polymer battery.
Lithium-polymer batteries often include cells that are packaged in flexible pouches. Such pouches are typically lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture. Moreover, these pouches may be tailored to various cell dimensions, allowing lithium-polymer batteries to be used in space-constrained portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and/or digital cameras. For example, a lithium-polymer battery cell may achieve a packaging efficiency of 90-95% by enclosing rolled electrodes and electrolyte in an aluminized laminated pouch. Multiple pouches may then be placed side-by-side within a portable electronic device and electrically coupled in series and/or in parallel to form a battery for the portable electronic device.
During operation, a lithium-polymer battery's capacity may diminish over time from an increase in internal impedance, electrode and/or electrolyte degradation, excessive heat, and/or abnormal use. For example, oxidation of electrolyte and/or degradation of cathode and anode material within a battery may be caused by repeated charge-discharge cycles and/or age, which in turn may cause a gradual reduction in the battery's capacity. As the battery continues to age and degrade, the capacity's rate of reduction may increase, particularly if the battery is continuously charged at a high charge voltage and/or operated at a high temperature.
Continued use of a lithium-polymer battery over time may also produce swelling in the battery's non-rigid cells and eventually cause the battery to exceed the designated maximum physical dimensions of the portable electronic device. Internal stresses induced by the swelling may also damage the internal layers of the battery, resulting in an increase in the internal resistance of battery and/or failure of the battery. Moreover, conventional battery-monitoring mechanisms may not include functionality to manage swelling of the battery. As a result, a user of the device may not be aware of the battery's swelling and/or degradation until the swelling results in physical damage to the device.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for mitigating swelling in and otherwise maintaining structural integrity for batteries in portable electronic devices.